A love-needy whore
by Nori-Nori-Chan
Summary: When people have fantasies of happiness far, far away, Feliciano only wanted to be loved, even just for once. No matter how much he had tried to clean and forget his past, he still ended up being paid for loving someone. Because he was nothing but a whore... a toy for people to play with. GerIta, Prostitute!Italy, Character Death...sad...sad story


_**Ciao ciao~ surprised to see me write so fast? Just in the mood to write :3**_

_**It's not like I hate Italy so I made him a whore, I just found him...too attractive ;A;**_

_**It's not like I hate Romano so I made him a bad guy every time, I just found him...too tsundere**_

_**This is really sad, I mean I cried a bit when I wrote this... painful...**_

_**Just read this, and if you could, a box of tissue would be useful**_

_**PLEASE IF THIS IS THE FIRST TIME YOU READ A HETALIA FANFIC AND YOU SHOULD KNOW HETALIA DOESN'T BELONG TO ANY FANFICTION WRITER, YOU GOT ME? IT BELONGS TO HIMARUYA-SENSEI!**_

_**May contain many mistake...Gomenasai ;^;**_

_**Enjoy~**_

* * *

Every whore has her own reason to work as a whore…

To Feliciano, it's only for money. He needed money and he knew there was no job that could give him that much money. He didn't feel embarrassed because of his job…

But another reason of his was…

Family tradition.

His mother didn't even know who his father was. After she gave birth to him and his brother, she couldn't pregnant anymore. With others woman it would be painful, but with her, it was happiness. He and his brother grew up without his mother's love. His grandfather took care of them, once every month the woman came home, talked to her boys a bit, gave money to her father and left.

Luckily, or unluckily, he and his twin brother were attractive. So they used it to fetch money from men and women who came across them. 15 years old, they left school and worked like their mother. There was no job that could bring money easier than being a whore. So they accepted that life.

Five years… Feliciano and Romano were 20. Would that be a time for a whore to think of her life? People would be proud of inheriting a family tradition. For those boys… Would they feel painful to follow a threadbare trail?

People have choices and he knew that his job was not a good choice for a job. He sat in the corner of the room and began to cry. For the first time he cried for his fate. Did he make a wrong choice? Things never go well. Not to mention polices and rude costumers. Like they said, men who came to see whores are terrible men. He was sometime beaten by some violent costumers. There were days that he woke up and he couldn't even walk, his legs felt like jelly, his bottom was in violent pain. He laughed…and laughed louder. In that laugh, a hiccup was heard. Salty tears rolled down his cheek. For the first time in his life, he sarcastically laughed at his job.

He would…give up. He didn't want to feel the pain on his body anymore, didn't want to be such a cheap whore like this.

But who? Who would give him the courage to give up with this job…? It's easy to begin, but too hard to give up.

* * *

Feliciano had never been in love. His brother luckily was. A wealthy Spanish man had fell in love with him. Now they were in Spain, happy in each other's arms.

He used to wonder, what the taste of love is. Would it be sweet like honey, smell like rose? Or it would all be the bitter, salty taste of cum and smell of sweat when you have sex just to be paid…

He decided to find his love, the one who love him for who he was, not for he was a whore. He drew his own fantasy and always dreamed about it. He quit, after all there was nothing held him back but the word "tradition". His brother could, now why couldn't him?

Just like any whore that left her job, Feliciano received that sarcastic looks for his co-worker. But he tolerated it, time will past and he pacified himself with his dream that one day his man will come. When people have fantasies of happiness far away, he only wanted to be loved, even just for once.

He began to read romantic novels and looked for another job. He soon found a job in a coffee shop. With his good looking, it was not difficult at all. He was satisfied. He changed everything: rent a new house, change his style on clothes, new cell phone number…

* * *

A year pasted. That man hadn't come yet.

Until one day, a month before his birthday, he received a bouquet of flower. It was more beautiful than what he had always imagined. They said someone sent it to him… For a whole month, flowers were sent to his work place frequently…

On his birthday, that flower bouquet didn't appear like usual. For a month he was expecting it. And the flower's sender made him curious… sometime he missed that person…

He was like the kid, for the first time receive a beautiful doll…

That night, it was him who took the last shift. When he was locking the door, a man appeared, with a flower bouquet on his arm. He had blond hair and blue eyes, deep as ocean. He smiled.

"Happy Birthday"

That smile melted Feliciano heart. A person who had long for love for such a long time like him would accept it right away without any caution. He was surprised, confused, didn't know how to act…

So…that's how his love began…

"H…How do you know me? Why do you like me?" He asked shyly, a lovely pink dusted his pale cheeks

"I saw you when I came to this shop… Since then I didn't came back" The man smiled and held his hand

"Why?"

"Just because I too shy to see you again"

Feliciano smiled happily. How simple happiness was…

That man's name was Ludwig, Ludwig Beilschmidt. He worked at the National Bank. He cooked extremely delicious desert and Feliciano loved it so much. Ludwig also loved Feliciano cooking. They both liked cars and soccer.

A few months later, Feli moved in with Ludwig. That was what Ludwig wanted, so they could have time together, also when his parents lived far away, he needed someone who could take care of him. Speaking of his parents, Feliciano sometime wanted to ask, but he ended up didn't. Because what if he answered, and then he asked back, how would Feliciano answered?

A child who didn't know who his father was… A mother who used to be a whore lives a life with drugs and alcohols… Answer like that? Feli knew that Ludwig would know about his past, sooner or later, but he couldn't tell him of that old life he had been trying to clean off.

Before they move in together, they had gone shopping and dreamed of a perfect love scene.

"You are so nice to me…" Feliciano cried and held Ludwig's hand

"I'm not nice" Ludwig chuckled, tighten his hold.

"It's alright. I'll still love you… even when you are a bad guy…"

The day he moved in, his belongings was nothing much but a suitcase filled with clothes. Others things was already bought. It was raining. Feliciano didn't like rain, it made him feels sad. But that day, he was happy… to begin his life as a person… Nobody would call him a man whore, a bitch, a slut. Just Feliciano Vargas.

* * *

That night was their first night together. A long, long time since they fell in love with each others…

In the dim light of the lamp… On a queen-size bed… The thick smell of sweat and cum… The sounds of flesh meet flesh… Moans, pants, scream… Things that used to be far with Feliciano now came back… But with the man he loved.

In happiness and the great pleasure he had been through, he saw Ludwig turned around and began to get dressed.

"Silly Luddy, why do you have to dress so fast?!"

The said man didn't answer…

After he got dress, he turned back to Feliciano; his eyes were cold and icy… He opened his wallet and retrieved a bunch of money…

And he threw it at Feliciano face… when he was still naked on the bed. His eyes widen, he couldn't understand anything… The world seemed to collapse in front of him. He was shocked and he couldn't utter a single word… Just silently looked at the man he loved.

"More than a night you spent with my Vater?"

"Y…You…I…" Feliciano stammered

"I only wanted to see how you have slept with my Vater, to see how slutty you are… That poor man was blindfolded by you"

"What… I… I…"

"One a whore, always a whore… Take the money and get the fuck out of here. I want all the bitches like you, especially you, to feel the pain that my Mutter had to put up with… The pain of being abandoned. Fuck off… Bitch!"

Feliciano laughed… Laughed like a mad man. Tears leaked from his honey brown eye and dropped on his hand. He bit his bottom lip, kept that naked form. Pick… pick… pick the money that he was paid by selling his own body. Ludwig turned, his back faced Feliciano's face.

"Who was your father?"

"The man who is at the same age with your father, the man who you have blindfolded and he wanted to leave his wife. That was my mutter; she was almost 50 years old and committed suicide because of the embarrassment. Her husband was gay and she was kicked out of the house. How would that sound to you? It was my mutter! My mutter! You got it?" Ludwig angrily screamed, tears shed his eyes. "I couldn't even come home to see her for the last time, thanks to you, you man whore!"

"I… don't even know how old my father was" Feli laughed maniacally. Blood dripped from his lips, mixed with tears "But I swear, I have never ruined anyone's happiness… never"

"How would a person believe in a whore's swear? How would a whore know how many people she had slept with? How would you know how many life you have ruined, fucker?"

Feli had tried to fight back tears, but his afford failed. Wet eyelashes… blood dripped lips… He laughed again

"So they were all lies?"

"I thought that I would love you. I forgot my reason why I approached to you. What you showed me was beyond wonderful, a perfect cover! But after all, on bed you are just a whore. A whore who had killed my mutter; and it haunted me!"

"So… you would love me if I was not a whore, right?"

Feli stood up, held up the money on his hand and laughed

"More than 5 nights, Ludwig…"

He got dressed and packed his belongings… He dragged his suitcase…

"Thank you. Come again next time~!" Said Feliciano. The door was opened and closed with a loud slam. It rained again

The man sat alone in his room. He collapsed and cried.

Feli dragged himself on the rainy street, tears made his eyes blurred. He held a bunch of money on his hand…

Tired and painful

* * *

Next morning people found a body of a man, blood trickled from his lips… Two strains of tears dried on his cheeks. He was dead…Blood on his hand and shirt…

A painful and unjustly death…

* * *

Feliciano kneeled down in a corner of the street. Pain had made his laugh hoarse. He opened his bag and retrieved a small shaving-blade…A diary he had bought, to write all of his time together with Ludwig that he thought would be full of happiness… He incised the tip of his index finger with the blade and began to write…in tears…in the rain…in blood…his heart was crushed into dust

* * *

People looked at Ludwig like he was a monster…when he came to the police station for a testimony. He just simply answered what they asked.

In Feliciano's funeral there were him and Feli's grandfather.

"I couldn't contact his twin brother… Maybe he just doesn't want to return" Said the old man in tears

Ludwig's mind was blank… he didn't pay attention to what the man said…

"Hey… you are a friend of my grandson right?" Grandpa said again and Ludwig snapped from his thought. He kept his head down and answered quietly

"Yes…"

"You are lucky… Despite of Feli's job, he is a great person" Mutter the man and he burst out in tears again. Ludwig just stared at the tomb, not a word escaped from his lips…

* * *

Feli's last letter was in the corner of the room… Ludwig didn't touch it, just left it there

* * *

_"Hey Lutz, I saw your father with that whore again"_

In the morning Ludwig received a message from his friend. Shocked. He immediately called that man…

"Yeah, that name, Vargas… But a long time a go, before you returned to Germany…But still after that incident! Oh and have you heard? That damn whore has married a pretty rich Spanish tradesman. Fucking lucky!"

But…What about the picture of his father with that man. Ludwig shivered, he felt like he was about to exploded. The face of that whore was not clear, the picture was taken behind them… same hair…that unmistakable hair curl… wait…It is…on the different side with Feliciano…

He ran to the corner of the room, his hand shakily held diary

Tears flowed… he was panic, his lips quiver, his body shook vigorously… Hiccups… A bloody letter…written by blood and a crushed heart

_"Ludwig… It's true. I swear I have never ruined anyone's happiness. I think you might be mistaken, but I can't explain…because you were right, I'm just a whore_

_You are always right… but you were wrong because…the money you gave me…wasn't enough for a love… You should have paid me more"_

* * *

**_Aaaah I'm crying myself... NOOOO I shouldn't have him died... I hate character death... But I have never written it before so I wrote it...Why did it came out so fucking damn sad... TAT_**

**_Maybe some reviews should help... even flames accepted!_**


End file.
